


big mating party

by t34lbloods (perculious)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cherub Sex, Cybersex, F/F, Pesterlog, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perculious/pseuds/t34lbloods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UU: i jUst want yoU to be satisfied u_u<br/>TG: callie callie callie<br/>TG: i WILL be satisfied<br/>TG: no matter what!<br/>TG: there is nothing u could say that would make me not like u<br/>TG: or think ur weird<br/>TG: i PROMISE<br/>TG: ok???</p>
            </blockquote>





	big mating party

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my homestuck tumblr is t34lbloods. hit me up!

UU: Um... roxy... are yoU sUre?  
TG: yeah i already told u!  
TG: the only thing im not 100 percent abso fuckin lutely POSITIVE about  
TG: is if ur uncomfortable w/it callie  
TG: coz i dont want to do anything u dont want 2  
TG: but im comfy if ur comfy  
TG: comfy like a big fuzzy sloth snugglin up to a warm woolly blanket  
TG: except also a little bit horny  
TG: so like  
TG: a sloth doin that whose also trying to get it on over the interwebz  
TG: with a hot alien lady  
UU: i think i’m comfortable with it, bUt i can’t help bUt have some reservations...  
UU: we are very different species! and we might want or valUe different things!  
UU: i jUst want yoU to be satisfied u_u  
TG: callie callie callie  
TG: i WILL be satisfied  
TG: no matter what!  
TG: there is nothing u could say that would make me not like u  
TG: or think ur weird  
TG: i PROMISE  
TG: ok???  
UU: i sUppose...  
UU: bUt yoU know, roxy...  
UU: i’ve never actUally *done* it, in real life.  
UU: so i might get some things wrong, or say things that are silly!  
TG: wow wee callie look at that  
TG: ive never done it EITHER  
TG: were just 2 blushing virgins  
TG: blushing away  
TG: blushblushblsuhblhh  
TG: if u want 2 stop just tell me  
TG: everything will be ok  
TG: ok?  
UU: ok... let’s try it :U  
UU: my nerves are all aflUtter!  
UU: how do we begin?  
TG: shhhh  
TG: i start strokin your forehead to calm ur nerves  
TG: im gettin all close 2 you wearin nothing but a lacy negligee  
TG: thats a thing humans wear its like basically naked but youre pretending 2 b coy  
TG: so u can see right through it  
TG: see my whole body  
UU: oh my goodness.  
UU: ok, roxy. i, Um.  
UU: i reach Up and move yoUr hands gently to my horns.  
UU: sensUoUsly.  
UU: with my hands over yoUrs, i gUide yoU to rUb yoUr fingers in small circles aroUnd the base of my horns.  
UU: is that ok? u_u  
TG: whoa  
TG: callie  
TG: that is way more than ok  
TG: that is HOT  
TG: im gettin a lil more into it  
TG: i start rubbin a little harder but im still taking my time  
TG: tryin to make you feel good  
TG: is it working??  
UU: ooh, yes!  
UU: i am starting to feel my body grow warm  
UU: even thoUgh i’ve never felt it before, i can tell this is the incipience of the mating Urge!  
TG: oh wow  
TG: me 2 callie  
TG: im feelin it too  
TG: want 2 mate w/u in whatever freaky troll OR cherub way is gonna make u happiest  
UU: hearing that makes me feel wonderfUl.  
UU: like i am finally experiencing a moment of pUre, UnadUlterated happiness, the likes of which i have never known.  
UU: i start to relax a little more. i nervoUsly move my hands to yoUr hips, feeling them throUgh the lacy garment yoU’re wearing.  
TG: no need 2 b nervous!  
TG: your hands feel good  
TG: i slyly move the negligee out of the way so u can feel my bare skin w/ur hands  
UU: it feels lovely.  
UU: i am starting to think that i woUld like to feel more of yoUr delightfUl skin.  
TG: same  
TG: wat r u wearing, callie?  
UU: oh goodness.  
UU: i sUppose jUst my UsUal oUtfit. a sUit and a bowtie.  
TG: ok  
TG: i run one hand down ur chest and say  
TG: why dont we get u in2 something more comfortable  
TG: then i start 2 slip off ur jacket  
UU: the mating Urge is bUilding inside of me.  
UU: i feel hot all over, and my wings are vibrating with energy!  
UU: i am feeling almost ready.  
TG: me 2  
TG: im gettin wet just thinking about doin it w/u callie  
TG: thats not imaginary roxy talking thats real roxy  
TG: aka ME  
TG: i like u so much  
UU: ohhh.  
UU: i like yoU too!  
UU: where are yoUr hands now?  
TG: ive taken off ur jacket and now im working on ur shirt  
TG: is this ok?  
UU: yes  
UU: it’s more than ok!  
UU: i can feel yoUr fingertips against my bare skin and it spreads a tingling sensation throUghoUt my entire body.  
UU: i’m not sUre i can hold oUt mUch longer! :U  
TG: wowww  
TG: already?  
TG: i must b even sexxxier than i ever dreamed  
UU: yes, yoU are!  
TG: is this what u want?  
UU: yes, please!!  
TG: ok ok  
TG: i lift ur shirt off and toss it to the side  
TG: i trail my hands gently and sexily down ur sides  
TG: if thats what feels good 2 cherubs  
UU: it does, it feels so good, roxy!  
UU: i start trembling all over.  
UU: the mating Urge is becoming irresistible.  
TG: hot diggity  
TG: unleash all that sexy cherub matin on me callie  
UU: ok, i will!  
UU: i take a deep breath...  
UU: and my body starts to metamorphose  
UU: it feels very odd, but not Unpleasant  
UU: i feel myself stretching Up and Up, changing into the form that destiny has always intended for me  
UU: i stretch even more than i ever thoUght possible, reaching a size greater than hUndreds of stars!  
UU: i can feel the power crackling throUgh my sinUoUs coils  
UU: i am finally ready for the mating strUggle.  
TG: um  
TG: wow  
UU: oh no!  
UU: is it too soon? have i done something wrong?  
TG: no no no!  
TG: nononononononon  
TG: theres nothing wrong here everything here is so hunky dory callie  
TG: i am just trying to recover  
TG: from seein something SO HOT  
TG: like wow scorching  
TG: ur burnin out my eyeballs here girl  
TG: with your  
TG: coils  
TG: and um  
TG: WOW  
TG: just wow!!  
TG: i never knew it could b like this  
TG: just give me a sec  
TG: 2 get over how hot it is  
TG: can u even see me now?? if ur that big  
UU: have i not stimUlated yoU enoUgh for yoU to reach the mating form?  
UU: i am so sorry, lovey u_u it jUst felt like the right time!  
TG: nooooooooo  
TG: it IS  
TG: it is so the time 4 this!!  
TG: its giant callie coilin time all up in here  
TG: were throwing a big mating party!  
TG: in our party room  
TG: the size of a fuckin galaxy  
TG: so uhhhhh  
TG: do u want me to be in the matin form too??  
TG: is that what i do?  
UU: it’s not Up to me!  
UU: whatever feels right to yoU!  
TG: ok  
TG: ok  
TG: cool  
TG: i got this  
TG: suddenly im like RAAWWWWRR  
TG: and i shoot up real fast like a sexy beanstalk  
TG: growin super big  
TG: alice in wonderland type shenanigans  
TG: and ive got some coils too somehow  
TG: what do i look like neway  
UU: yoU are so beaUtifUl, roxy!  
UU: a beaUtifUl and gracefUl star serpent like i’ve dreamed of my whole life!  
TG: oh fuck yeah  
TG: im a fuckin SNAKE  
TG: in SPACE  
TG: are u kidding me this is the sexiest thing thats ever happened  
TG: can i be like  
TG: a hot pink snake with hella rhinestones  
TG: all flicking my tongue out sexily  
TG: teasin you a little  
UU: oooh my!  
UU: i coyly lick my eyeballs with my own forked tongUe.  
UU: flirting back! if that’s not too bold...  
TG: no no callie that is just right  
TG: oooh lick those eyeballs harder  
TG: u look so good right now  
TG: ok lets see  
TG: i take the tip of my snakey tail and rub it flirtatiously against urs  
UU: roxy!! :U  
UU: yoU’re not going to get into formation?  
UU: this has gotten qUite... naUghty!  
TG: oh yeah girl  
TG: u know me  
TG: cant be tamed  
TG: especially not as a motherfuckin SNAKE  
TG: fuck the formation were doin this our way  
UU: roxy!!! :U  
UU: that is so improper!  
TG: fuck yeah  
TG: were gettin SNAKE KINKY here calliope  
TG: throwin the rules out the window  
TG: just do what comes natural 2 u  
TG: u want 2 feel me?  
UU: i think... yes!  
UU: i think i do!  
UU: i caUtioUsly rUb the length of my neck against yoUrs  
UU: feeling yoUr smooth scales and hearing the static of interstellar power blasts passing between oUr bodies  
UU: like electricity arcing over two Unsheathed wires strUng too close together  
TG: mmmmm yeah  
TG: im feelin it  
TG: i reach out my snakey tongue and lick ur scales  
TG: mmmmmm  
TG: u taste good callie  
UU: don’t fry your tongUe on the power blasts! :U  
TG: its ok im bein careful  
TG: thx tho  
UU: i gently slide my head back and align oUr moUths  
TG: awwww yeahh  
UU: and start the dUel with a big blast of enigmatic energy.  
TG: ooohhh  
TG: thats good  
TG: thats so good  
TG: i uh  
TG: i blast back  
TG: affectionately?  
UU: ...  
UU: oh yes, that’s right, yoU hUmans can’t comprehend the caliginoUs qUadrant  
UU: i knew we woUld rUn into cUltUral misUnderstandings!  
UU: this woUld never work.  
TG: nooooooo  
TG: we can be angry if thats what u want!  
UU: well...  
UU: to be qUite honest, roxy...  
UU: i don’t really feel caliginoUsly towards yoU! :U  
UU: i jUst like yoU!  
UU: i hope that’s okay...  
TG: thats MORE than ok  
TG: k so lets stop with the duel  
TG: dont think we need that  
TG: lets get right to the sexy part  
TG: ok?  
UU: but we’ll be skipping over sweeps of combat!  
TG: callie listen to me  
TG: we can do WUTEVER we want  
TG: dont worry about it!  
UU: alright...  
UU: so... i bring my head to yoUr tail to assUme the coUpling formation.  
TG: k i do the same thing  
UU: which of Us is the dominant one?  
TG: what do u want?  
UU: oh blimey! i never really saw myself as the dominant one...  
TG: k ill be it then  
TG: i dominate the fuck out of u  
TG: nicely  
TG: in a way u like  
TG: i am also biting ur tail  
TG: cutely  
TG: just some playful nipping i guess  
TG: im enjoyin it  
UU: oh, me too!!  
UU: it feels so good...  
UU: alright, roxy. i think i’m ready.  
UU: yoU can place yoUr eggs in me!  
TG: uh  
TG: hmmm  
UU: i know it’s Unconventional if yoU haven’t beaten me in a dUel!  
UU: bUt yoU said we coUld do it however we wanted.  
TG: yeah  
TG: i meant it  
TG: so u  
TG: u want me  
TG: 2 put my eggs in u?  
TG: thats a thing u want  
TG: when we get it on  
UU: yes please!  
UU: if that’s qUite alright.  
TG: alrighty  
TG: ok  
TG: GET READY  
TG: HERE IT COMES  
TG: i am puttin my eggs right up in u  
TG: i  
TG: its happenin  
TG: however u want it  
TG: whatever  
TG: however it works  
TG: its happenin how its supposed to  
TG: and were both rly in2 it!  
UU: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
UU: oh my goodness, roxy!!!!  
UU: it feels so amazing!  
TG: 4 me too babe  
UU: nnngnhhhhh  
TG: listen  
TG: callie  
TG: i have a q  
UU: a q?  
TG: a question  
TG: when were u hopin all this would go down  
TG: like  
TG: if i c u in a dream bubble  
TG: are u ready 4 it to be giant snake time  
TG: bcuz if so  
TG: well  
TG: i just want 2 make sure that  
TG: ur still gonna want 2 b w/me  
TG: if i have a hard time gettin in2 the mating form?  
UU: oh, don’t be silly!!  
UU: i myself haven’t reached sexUal matUrity yet. u_u  
UU: we have sweeps and sweeps before i’ll be ready for that!  
UU: is that alright?  
TG: yeah  
TG: thats fine!  
TG: i was just askin  
TG: k well  
TG: if we do meet up again  
TG: sometime soon  
TG: i got some stuff to show u  
UU: i can’t wait to see it!  
TG: howre those eggs doin  
UU: incUbating ^u^  
UU: don’t worry, i’ll keep them safe and soUnd!  
TG: i bet u will  
TG: i just bet u will  
UU: thank yoU for being so patient with me.  
UU: i hope i was a satisfactory sexUal partner.  
TG: satisfactory  
TG: PSHH  
TG: u were amazing  
UU: oh stop ^u^  
UU: yoU were too!  
TG: ok good  
TG: <3  
UU: <3!!


End file.
